The present invention relates generally to mobile and wearable devices, and more particularly to detecting the proximity, presence, and/or absence of wearable mobile devices.
As wearables gain in popularity alongside handheld devices, the number of electronic terminals that a user carries at once is increasing. For example, a user may carry a set of items, such as smartphone, tablet, and/or employee ID card at both home and work. Without their accustomed complement of devices, users may become inefficient, frustrated, or even endangered. Users benefit from preventing their devices from being forgotten, lost, or misplaced.